Hoffnungslose Suche
by Cheyenne's Dream
Summary: Während bei Coriana 6 die Schatten, Vorlonen und die alliierten Schiffe aufeinander treffen, beginnen zwei kleine Schiffe bei Dorax 7 nach Überlebenden der fünf White Starschiffe unter Kommando von Ranger Erikson zu suchen
1. Hoffnungslose Suche

> **_Babylon 5_**
> 
> **Hoffnungslose Suche by Cheyenne's Dream**
> 
> Anmerkung des Autors: Diese Geschichte lehnt sich an zwei Folgen der IV. Staffel von Babylon 5 an.   
Spoiler: Folgen ' Tyrannenmord ' und ' Das dritte Zeitalter'
> 
> Die beiden Wachmänner liessen die schwarzhaarige Frau passieren. Sie kannten Franziska Grasia schon seit einiger Zeit, da sie nicht nur mit dem stellvertretenden Securitychief Zack Allen befreundet war, sondern auch im Kommandostab ein hohes Ansehen genoss. Franziska arbeitete seit 2258 im Diplomatischen Dienst hier auf der Station. Zuerst nur einfache Übersetzerin, gelang es ihr sich nach und nach bis zur Vermittlerin und Diplomatin hochzuarbeiten.   
Franziska kannte sehr viel Lebewesen auf der Station und hatte viele Kontakte im laufe der Zeit aufgebaut. Aus diesem Grund war ihr es schon öfters gelungen gefährliche Aktionen oder Anschläge zu vereiteln und inzwischen hatte sie einen hohen Sicherheitsgrad erreicht. Damit konnte die junge Frau sich auf fast allen Ebenen, unter anderen auch für normale Lebewesen gesperrte Bereiche bewegen.   
Deshalb hatte man sie auch kommentarlos vorbei gelassen als die junge Frau nun auf dem Weg zum Büro von John Sheridan war. Sie stoppte ihre Schritte als sie neben der geöffneten Tür die Minbaribotschafterin Delenn erkannte. Aus Sheridans Büro hörte man, die Übertragung eines White Starschiffes.   
Die junge Frau konnte trotz der Störungen die mit aus dem Lautsprecher kamen die Wörter verstehen. Sie wusste das man von ihrem Freund dem Ranger Eric sehr viel verlangte und sie hatte gedacht mit der Situation umgehen zu können. Jetzt aber die Stimme des Freundes zuhören und zu wissen das es vielleicht gerade die letzten Minuten seines Lebens waren, da konnte Franziska ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten. Innerlich verkrampfte sich ihr Herz und sie war in diesem Moment entschlossener als zuvor. Es waren die letzten Worte von Eric, die der jungen Frau die Kraft gaben.   
_" Wir werden den Schatten nicht lebend in die Hände fallen. In Valens..."_   
Die junge Frau trocknete ihre Tränen als im Büro die Übertragung verstummte. Fast im selben Moment verliess die Minbari ihre Position um vollständig den Raum zubetreten. Franziska selbst näherte sich der Tür und konnte dem Gespräch im Inneren lauschen.   
John schaltete den Lautsprecher ab und wurde auf Delenn aufmerksam als diese fragte:" Ist es..?", weiter wagte sie nicht zusprechen.   
Capitan Sheridan blickte in Delenns Richtung und sagte dann: " Es ist vorbei. Die Schatten haben den Köder geschluckt. Nun gibt es kein zurück."   
Franziska hörte nun Entschlossenheit in der Stimme der Minbari als diese antwortete:" Ich weiss. Die Stellungen der Vorlonen werden bereits angegriffen. Die Flotte wartet auf uns."   
" Dann wird es Zeit." antwortete John Sheridan. Er stand auf und nahm seine Weste vom Stuhl. An der Tür blieb der Capitan noch einmal stehen um seinen Blick ein letztes mal durch den Raum schweifen zulassen. Niemand wusste ob man zurückkam, deshalb wollte John sich verabschieden und speicherte jedes Detail genau in seinem Bewusstsein. Dann wollten John und Delenn den Gang entlang gehen um zum Shuttle zugelangen.   
Nur wenige Schritte weiter stand wartend Franziska. Diese holte gerade tief Luft und hoffte das man ihren Plan gut hiess.   
In den letzten Minuten hatte Franziska großen Schmerz gespürt, zum Teil auch Angst und Hoffnung, obwohl sie ihre telepathischen Fähigkeiten unterdrückte. Sie wusste wie hoch die Verantwortung war, die Capitan Sheridan eingegangen war. Es konnte alles umsonst gewesen sein oder einen Sieg geben aber das allein würden die nächsten Stunden entscheiden.   
Inzwischen hatte sich die junge Frau gesammelt und versuchte sogar zulächeln als sie ihre Bitte vorbrachte:   
" Capitan Sheridan, ich möchte ihre Erlaubnis nach Überlebenden bei Dorax 7 zu suchen."   
Sie versuchte dabei die Angst um den Verlust eines Freundes zu verschleiern, was ziemlich erfolglos war. John Sheridan war zulange Soldat bei den Erdstreitkräften um diesen besorgten Ton jetzt zu überhören und auch Delenn ahnte beinahe die Wahrheit.   
Da Franziska keine Antwort bekam sprach sie weiter:" Leider verfüge ich über kein Kriegsschiff und bin deshalb bei Coriana 6 von keinerlei nutzen."   
John nickte und antwortete:" Franziska, sie haben meine Erlaubnis, aber ihnen ist doch hoffentlich klar das ich kein weiteres Schiff entbehren kann."   
Nun lächelte die junge Frau in Bestätigung und sagte:" Ich gehe davon aus das alle Schattenschiffe in ihre Falle tappen John und außerdem gibt es einige Freunde die mich begleiten werden. Wir besitzen zwar keine großartigen Waffensysteme um uns im Notfall zu verteidigen reichen sie allemal."   
" Das klingt sehr zuversichtlich, seien sie trotzdem vorsichtig.", warnte der Capitan.   
Die junge Frau nickte und wollte davon gehen, da wurde sie durch eine Frage Delenns aufgehalten:" Franziska, gibt es ein persönliches Interesse."   
Ihre einfache antwort lautete:" Ranger Ericsson."   
Überrascht wandte sich John an Delenn und fragte:" Ich dachte er hätte keine Familie."   
Die Minbari Botschafterin zuckte mit den Schultern und fragte dann Franziska:" Der Ranger wird uns wohl kaum angelogen haben, was ist also der Grund?"
> 
> Franziska starrte auf einen Punkt der weissen Wand bevor sie sich an Delenn wandte um ihr mit leiser Stimme zu erzählen:" Eric ist ein enger Freund meines Bruders Enrice Montoya, dem Capitan der White Star 27. Sie wurden gemeinsam auf Minba ausgebildet, weil sie beide Ranger sind wissen sie worauf es ankommt und deshalb würden sie niemals ihre Freundschaft zwischen eine so wichtige Mission kommen lassen. Seit Jeff Sinclairs ungewissen Verbleiben hat mein Bruder nur noch Eric zum Freund, deshalb will ich nichts unversucht lassen.   
Sie wissen es geht mir nicht nur um Eric sondern um jedes Crewmitglied der fünf White Starschiffe. Sollte es doch noch Überlebende geben kann jede Minute die wir zögern ihnen zum Verhängnis werden."   
Sheridan stimmte der jungen Frau zu:" Sie haben recht, es sollte meine Aufgabe sein mich um Überlebende kümmern."   
Franziska wagte zu widersprechen:" Nein John, in euren Händen liegt das Schicksal von Milliarden, meine Mission wird wahrscheinlich sinnlos sein, trotzdem werde ich sie beginnen."   
Nach diesen Worten wandte sich die junge Frau ab und ging zum Ausgang.   
Hinter ihr seufzte John Sheridan, ergriff Delenns Hand und strebte dann gemeinsam mit der Minbari seinem Shuttle zu. Dabei sagte er:" Ich hoffe sie hat unrecht."   
Er brauchte Delenn nicht zu erklären was er meinte. Auch sie hoffte auf Überlebende bei Dorax 7.   
Nach etwa einer Stunde, die Flotte der vereinigten Völker sprang gerade in den Hyberraum wanderten Sheridans Gedanken zurück zu Franziska. Die junge Frau, welche erst vor einiger Zeit ihre telepathischen Fähigkeiten entdeckt hatte, war sicher genau die richtige um dort draussen das fast unmögliche zu schaffen. Der Capitan wusste genau wie schwierig es war in dem Sektor, besonders zwischen all den Trümmern nach Überlebenden zu suchen.   
Die Minbari näherte sich ihm und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm um so ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Leise, damit die Crew es nicht hörte, sagte Delenn:" Es wird alles gut gehen.", ihre bevorstehende Mission damit meinend.   
John lächelte und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Er begann zu reden:" Meine Gedanken waren nicht in der Zukunft, vielmehr bei Franziska. Wenn alles vorbei ist und wir überlebt haben, sollten wir sie fragen ob sie nicht eine Rangerausbildung beginnen möchte. Franziska wäre bestimmt die richtige."   
" Es gibt nicht mehr viel was wir ihr beibringen könnten.", erwiderte Delenn darauf.   
John sah sie erstaunt an und die Minbari erklärte daraufhin:" Sie war fast noch ein Kind als sie das erste mal einen Minbari traf. Entil'za Taroon war auf dem Weg zu einem wichtigen Treffen und machte Zwischenstation auf einen kleinen Handelsposten. Dort überfielen einige Menschen unseren Führer der Ranger. Ohne Nachzudenken griff Franziska ein und half ihm. Sie konnte zwar nicht sein Leben retten, kein Arzt vermochte es aber Taroon verehrte dieses Kind und hinterliess uns genaue Anweisungen. Unter anderem schenkte er ihr seinen Stab und die Brosche. Als Jeff Sinclair nach Minba versetzt wurde, wollte er die junge Frau mitnehmen. Sie überzeugte ihn das sie auf Babylon 5 viel nützlicher sein konnte. Das hinderte Franziska aber nicht von Zeit zu Zeit nach Minba zufliegen. Während ihres Aufenthaltes dort lernte sie sehr viel, den Rest hat sie in den letzten Monaten von Markus erfahren. Du siehst also sie ist bereits ein Ranger auch wenn sie im verborgenen agiert."   
Etwas verletzt das er erst jetzt davon erfuhr, fragte John: " Wann wolltest du es mir erzählen. Ich denke wir führen gemeinsam die Ranger und habe ich dann nicht ein recht alles zu wissen."   
Delenn nahm Johns Hand und stimmte zu. Sie erklärte:" Es war Franziskas Wunsch. Außer Jeff, Marcus und mir weiss niemand davon. Erst heute gab sie mir die Erlaubnis dich einzuweihen. Warum gerade jetzt, vielleicht wegen dem bevor stehenden Kampf..."   
" Nicht nur, denke ich.", unterbrach John den Gedankengang von Delenn und fragte dann:" Gibt es noch mehr was du sagen darfst?"   
Die Minbari nickte und fuhr fort: " Sie hat noch mehr erreicht. In kürzester Zeit gelang es ihr ein Informationsnetz aufzubauen von dessen Ausmass nicht einmal ich eine Ahnung habe."   
" Und ich habe mich immer gefragt, woher sie Dinge wusste wovon wir nicht einmal erfuhren.", bemerkte John anerkennend.   
" Entil'za Taroon wusste schon damals, das dieses Mädchen viele verborgene Talente hat. Ihm verdankt sie auch den Posten als Diplomatin auf Babylon 5."   
" Das ist also der Grund das Franziska bei den Minbari ein hohes Ansehen genießt.", wagte nun John seine Vermutung in Worte zufassen.   
Delenn nickte und antwortete:" Unter anderem ja. Franziska hat ein Talent Dinge auf eine Art und Weise zu lösen die vielen Unbekannt ist. Sie wird noch einmal großes Erreichen, dessen sind wir uns gewiss."   
Nun lächelte John und stimmte zu:" Es gibt nur wenige außergewöhnliche Lebewesen und Frauen sind sehr rar. Susan, Franziska und du Delenn ihr seid einige die ich kenne und bewundere. Solange es in meiner Macht steht werde ich Franziska immer unterstützen."   
Delenn wusste das Capitan Sheridan sein Wort halten würde.
> 
> Während man auf der White Star 1 über die junge Frau sprach, saß diese im Kommandosessel ihres kleinen Raumkreuzers Psi Omega. Franziska konnte es immer noch nicht fassen das sie dieses Schiff nun ihr eigen nennen konnte. Es handelte sich ursprünglich um einen Prototypen. Durch die Situation auf der Erde ist seine Existenz nur sehr wenigen bekannt geworden. Das Franziska davon erfahren hatte verdankte sie einem glücklichen Umstand. Vor einigen Wochen als Bester gerade die Station betrat, wartete Franziska auf den Psicop. Gerade kam dieser in Begleitung einiger Securitymänner den Gang entlang als Franziska eine Bewusstsein Explosion hatte.   
In diesem Moment konnte sie die Gedanken der umstehenden klar lesen und erfuhr auch etliche Informationen, die Bester ungern mit anderen geteilt hätte. Dagegen konnte der Psicop nichts unternehmen, geschweige den seine Gedanken wirksam blockieren, weil er sich nicht schützen konnte, da man ihn kurz vorher Drogen gegeben hatte um seine Fähigkeiten zu dämpfen.   
Sie bot ihm etwas an, wo er nicht nein sagen konnte. Im Gegenzug bekam Franziska die Erlaubnis als freie Telepathin arbeiten zu dürfen und dieses Schiff. Nun befand sich die junge Frau auf dem Weg in den Dorax Sektor begleitet von einem weiteren Langstreckenschiff. Beide Schiffe verfügten über mehr Waffensysteme als Sheridan ahnte, trotzdem kamen sie mit einer geringen Besatzung aus.   
Sobald die beiden Schiffe in der Nähe von Dorax 7 den Hyberraum verlassen hatten begann sofort die Suche nach Überlebenden. Es dauerte tatsächlich nicht lange bis die Nautilus fündig wurde. Im Wrackteil eines Schiffes gab es offenbar noch einen unversehrten Raum. Dort fand man einen bewusstlosen jungen Minbari. Er war Rekrut auf dem Schiff und durch Zufall wurde die Sektion der White Star 16 nicht zerstört, indem er sich zu dem Zeitpunkt befand. Die Tür wurde hermetisch abgeriegelt und da der Sauerstoff nicht entweichen konnte überlebte der junge Ranger. Nach etlichen Stunden war die Atemluft aufgebraucht, gerade als die Nautilus den jungen Minbari barg. Nun befand er sich in ärztlicher Behandlung und die Suche nach weiteren Überlebenden ging weiter.   
Minute um Minute wurde jeder Teil des Sektors gescannt. Um so mehr Zeit verstrich um so mehr sank auch die Hoffnung der beiden suchenden Schiffscrew.   
Franziska hatte schon lange kein Wort mehr gesagt und starrte hinaus auf die vorbeiziehenden Wrackteile. Ihr Freund und Stellvertreter sorgte sich schon um die junge Frau. Es vergingen weitere Minute in denen vergebens gesucht wurde.   
Da sagte Mario plötzlich:" Wenn wir wenigstens einen Telepathen an Bord hätten, vielleicht gäbe es da eine Chance."   
Wie vom Blitz getroffen saß Franziska aufrecht und starrte den Freund an. Mario hatte recht es war eine Möglichkeit die sie bis jetzt nicht in betracht gezogen hatte. Die junge Frau stand auf und bat weich:" Mario.", dann ging sie zum Ausgang und hoffte das der Freund ihren Wink verstanden hatte.   
Etwas im Ton von Franziska war dringend, deshalb stand Mario ebenfalls auf und folgte ihr in den leeren Gang. Es befanden sich außer ihnen nur noch zwei andere Männer an Bord und diese waren zur Zeit auf der Brücke.   
" Franziska, was ist los?", fragte der Freund besorgt.   
Diese seufzte und erklärte dann:" Das was ich dir jetzt sage, bleibt hoffentlich unter uns. Es ist sehr persönlich."   
" Sicher.", antwortete Mario knapp, wobei er seine Hand auf Franziskas Schulter legte. Diese war dankbar für die kleine Geste.   
Das gab der jungen Frau den Mut es auszusprechen: " Seit kurzen weiss ich das ich eine Telepathin bin."   
Überrascht fragte Mario:" Du bist was? Eine Telepathin? Seit wann?"   
Er wusste doch alles von Franziska und Geheimnisse gab es normal nicht zwischen ihnen. Allerdings hatte die junge Frau bestimmt ihre Gründe. Deshalb senkte er seine Stimme und bat:" Bitte verzeihe, es muss bestimmt schwer für dich sein. Dieses neue Gefühl."   
" Das ist es. Man kann sich das gar nicht vorstellen bis man es selbst erlebt hat. Es war als ob mein Kopf explodieren wird und dann auf einmal die vielen Gedanken. Es war nur eine kurze Bewußtseins explosion aber es genügte um sich zu wünschen darauf verzichten zu dürfen. Es dauerte nicht einmal eine Minute und ich habe alles abschalten können, seit dem kam es nicht noch einmal vor. Offensichtlich, und das ist auch Doktor Franklins Meinung habe ich einen Weg gefunden die Fähigkeiten völlig zu ignorieren."   
Verstehend fragte der Freund:" Heisst das es ist dir jetzt nicht möglich meine Gedanken zulesen?"   
Die junge Frau nickte und erklärte:" Nein, selbst nicht wenn du ihn mir sendest. Allerdings wenn ich mich stark darauf konzentriere besteht die Möglichkeit. Doch dann könnte es auch sein ich kann nicht noch einmal alles blockieren, ich müsste dann die Tatsache akzeptieren. Ich bin jedoch noch nicht soweit."   
" Wenn du es versucht, besteht die Möglichkeit dadurch Überlebende zufinden?", wollte Mario wissen.   
Die junge Frau nickte und antwortete dann zögernd:" Vielleicht , wenn ich stark genug bin. Nicht einmal Bester konnte in dem kurzen Moment meine Fähigkeiten einschätzen, aber ich..."   
Da wurde sie plötzlich unterbrochen, eine Stimme von der Brücke rief:" Capitan, wir haben was auf dem Schirm."   
Sofort eilten beide in das Innere des Kuppelraums wo die Brücke war.   
Kaum dort fragte Mario gleich an den Bord Ingenieur gewandt: " Empfangen sie noch Lebenszeichen?"   
Dieser schaute kurz aufs eine Instrumente und schüttelte dann den Kopf.   
Franziska wollte es nicht. Doch lag die Entscheidung wirklich bei ihr? Mit telepathischen Fähigkeiten konnte sie vielleicht gerade in diesem Moment ein Leben retten. Um so länger die junge Frau zögerte um so unwahrscheinlicher wurde die Möglichkeit.   
Paul versuchte inzwischen zu berechnen woher das Signal gekommen war. Vergebens.   
Während dieser Zeit hatte die junge Frau eine Entscheidung getroffen. Sie trat neben Mario, straffte plötzlich ihre Schultern und sagte entschlossen nur für den Freund hörbar:" Wir werden es versuchen.", dann wandte sich sich um und sagte lauter:" Paul bringen sie uns näher an die nördliche Seite und erweitern sie die Reichweite der Scanner!"   
Dieser folgte dem Befehl, musste aber etwas feststellen.   
" Capitan das ist unmöglich, die Atmosphärenstörungen nehmen zu.", erwiderte der Bordmechaniker.   
Tatsächlich konnte man auf den Abtastschirmen vermehrt Störungen wahrnehmen.   
" Verdammt.", entfuhr es der jungen Frau.   
Bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte, meldete sich der Bordmechaniker wieder zu Wort:" Ich empfange ein Signal. Es kommt vor uns aus der zerstörten Schattenbasis."   
Gleichzeitig legte er das Signal auf den Lautsprecher und auf dem Großbildschirm konnte man einen schwarzen Schatten ausmachen. Im nächsten Moment ertönte ein schrilles, hohes Geräusch, das jedem auf der Brücke Gänsehaut verursachte.   
Die Stimme der jungen Frau war zu hören:" Ein sterbendes Schiff. Es ist nun keine Gefahr mehr für uns."   
Sie versuchte in ihre Stimme Festigkeit zu bringen versagte jedoch jämmerlich. Die anderen hatten es nur gehört, Franziska jedoch konnte das Schiff fühlen. Es war etwas grausiges.   
So etwas zu fühlen war ein weitere Grund ihre Telepathischen Fähigkeiten zu blockieren. Da die Schatten seit einiger Zeit menschliche Telepathen in ihre Schiffe intrigierten, weil sie so stärker waren, konnte die junge Frau jede Empfindung des Menschen spüren. Obwohl sie schnell abgeblockt hatte, war sie trotzdem nicht stark genug um die Emotionen auszuschalten.   
Der Capitan sorgte sich um Franziska und trat nun neben sie, während er besorgt fragte:" Du hast es gespürt?"   
Franziska nickte und erklärte dann ebenso leise:" Der Telepath den man in das Schiff einfügte war sehr stark. Er muss unsere Anwesenheit gefühlt haben und hat uns seine Gedanken geschickt. Es war mir nicht möglich sie zu lesen aber seine Schmerzen konnte ich deutlich spüren."   
Noch während Franziska erzählte hatte Mario ihre Hand ergriffen und drückte sie nun leicht. Das Gefühl bei dem vor ihr liegenden nicht allein zusein gab ihr neue Kraft.   
Der Capitan wandte sich um und sah das die beiden anderen Besatzungsmitglieder erwartungsvoll auf ihn und Franziska schauten. Sie alle waren durch das auftauchen des Schattenschiffes ziemlich angespannt. Man wusste ja nicht ob noch weitere in der Nähe waren.   
Um jeden im Raum auf andere Gedanken zubringen, lenkte Mario auf das wesentliche zurück:" Weitere Signale?"   
Den Kopf schüttelnd antwortete Paul bedauernd: " Die Störungen nehmen zu."   
Mario fasste dann alles zusammen:" Wir haben die Wracks von vier White Starschiffen identifiziert. Mit den Fundorten und Berechnungen wegen eventuellen Abdriftungen können wir davon ausgehen das es keine weitere Überlebende in dem Sektor gibt."   
" Erics Schiff fehlt noch. Da nur er die wichtigen Information besass ist er direkt in die Höhle des Löwen geflogen. Außerdem hat er den Rückzug der anderen vier Schiffe gedeckt. Wenn es jemand überlebt hat dann muss er hier sein.", widersprach die junge Frau.   
" Franziska wegen den Störungen können wir keine Signale empfangen:", wollte Mario der Freundin die Hoffnungslosigkeit klar machen.   
Die junge Frau lächelte und antwortete entschlossen:" Ich weiss und deshalb nehme ich das Shuttle um näher heran zu fliegen."   
Sein erster Impuls war Franziska davon abzubringen, doch dann erinnerte er sich an ihr kurzes Gespräch auf dem Gang. Er stimmte zu und sagte:   
" Aber nicht ohne mich."   
Mario wandte sich an Paul, kam aber nicht mehr zu Wort. Der junge Mann lächelte und sagte:" Während ihr zur Startrampe geht berichte ich der Nautilus von eurem Vorhaben."   
Damit wandte er sich den Bildschirmen wider zu um das sofort auszuführen. Den beiden hinausgehenden rief der andere hinterher:" Seid vorsichtig. Wir wissen nicht was ausser uns noch da draussen ist."   
Kaum waren die beiden Menschen mit dem Shuttle gestartet, lenkte Mario direkt in das Zentrum der ehemaligen Schattenbasis. Inzwischen lehnte sich die junge Frau zurück und schloss ihre Augen. Ihre ganze Konzentration richtete sie auf das Ziel. Es vergingen Minuten ohne einen Erfolg. Da Franziskas Kopfschmerzen plötzlich wegen der Anstrengungen akut zunahmen wollte sie bereits Hoffnungslos aufgeben. Doch da vernahm sie eine Stimme. Überrascht sah sie ihren Freund Mario an und lächelte. Dieser sah die junge Frau kurz verständnislos an und widmete sich danach wieder seinem Pult. Er verlangte keine Erklärung von der Freundin, stattdessen steuerte er auf einen Punkt zu der seine Neugier weckte.   
Immer noch lächelnd fragte Franziska:" Wirst du sie heiraten?"   
Mario lächelte versonnen. Gerade hatte er an eine Frau gedacht die er seit einigen Monaten kannte. Offenbar hatte Franziska den Gedanken aufgefangen. Er war der Freundin nicht böse darüber sondern wusste nun das ihre telepathischen Fähigkeiten wieder aktiv war. Er antwortete:" Um diese Frage zu beantworten kenne ich Marissa zuwenig. Du wirst aber die erste sein der ich es erzähle."   
Zu einer Antwort kam Franziska nicht mehr. Sie hatte eine weitere Bewusstseinsexplosion. Besorgt verliess Mario seinen Platz und eilte zu der jungen Frau. Mitfühlend legte er seinem Arm auf die Schulter und strich der Freundin über den Kopf. Franziska hatte ihren Kopf gebeugt und hielt ihre Fingerspitzen an die Schläfe. Sie versuchte Mario zu beruhigen:" Es ist bereits wieder vorbei."   
Das entsprach der Wahrheit. Tatsächlich war es besser, jetzt wo sie eine innerliche Mauer in ihrem Kopf aufgebaut hatte. Es waren aber nicht nur Marios Gedanken gewesen die sie empfangen hatte, sondern es gab noch andere. Verwirrt fragte Franziska: " Wie weit sind wir von der Psi Omega entfernt?"   
" Mindestens zwanzig Minuten.", lautet Marios antwort.   
Eine Gegenfrage erwartete Mario nicht, eher eine Erklärung. Aber die junge Frau fragte:" Die Nautilus?"   
" Mindestens in der gleichen Entfernung, sonst wäre eines der Schiffe auf dem Schirm. Vor uns ist jedoch nur..."   
Überrascht hielt Mario inne. In der Zeit als er sich um Franziska sorgte, hatte sich ihr Shuttle was auf automatische Steuerung geschaltet war, einem Trümmerfeld genähert. Obwohl er hin und wieder einen Blick auf die Monitore geworfen hatte, sank erst jetzt die Bedeutung der Worte von Franziska. Deshalb hatte Mario seinen Satz selbst unterbrochen. Er eilte zurück an sein Pult um einen Kanal zu öffnen, weil Mario ein Notsignal erwartete. Aber nichts ausser atmosphärisches Rauschen war zu hören.   
Da fragte die junge Frau beinahe die Antwort schon kennend:" Was ist vor uns?"   
" Das Wrack eines Schiffes. Es driftet derzeit von uns weg. Nach den Daten auf meinem Schirm ist das Schiff komplett zerstört. Unmöglich dort noch jemand lebend zufinden."   
Franziska antwortete nicht, stattdessen stand sie auf und trat ganz dicht an das große Fenster heran. Ohne eine weitere Bemerkung lenkte Mario das Shuttle weiter in die Nähe des Wracks. Er ahnte das Franziska ein Leben gespürt hat. Denn ohne Grund fragte sie nicht nach den anderen Schiffen. Zwei weitere Minuten verstrichen, Mario kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Auf einmal liess sich Franziska vernehmen." Stopp, es ist nicht das Wrack. Wir müssen ganz nah dran sein."   
Der Freund verlangsamte das Shuttle und liess es dann langsam um die eigenen Achse kreisen, wobei er einen der großen Außenscheinwerfer aufblendete. Nur einige Grade nach rechts und dann hatte er etwas auf dem Schirm. Direkt vor ihnen im Schatten eines Gesteinsbrocken war eine Überlebenskapsel.   
" Leben?", ein einziges Wort wagte Mario zu fragen und hoffte auf eine positive Antwort.   
Die junge Frau nickte erleichtert. Sie spürte etwas, obwohl es ganz schwach war.   
Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie die Kapsel geborgen hatten und Franziska steuerte das Shuttle schnelle zurück zum Mutterschiff, während Mario sich um die Person in der Kapsel kümmerte. Er hatte ein tragbares Sprechfunkgerät mit in den Laderaum genommen und nun konnte Franziska seine überraschte Stimme hören, wobei er ihren Spitznamen benutzte:" Sissy, es ist Eric."   
Einerseits war die junge Frau erleichtert aber anderseits schlichen sich Gefühle bei ihr ein. Enttäuschung, Wut und Zorn. Eric war der Capitan des Schiffes und er war der letzte von dem sie erwartet hatte in der Kapsel zu sein. Hatte er einfach die Brücke und seine Crew im Stich gelassen um sein eigenes Leben zu retten? Sie konnte sich nicht erklären warum er in der Überlebenskaspel war und nicht ein Minbari seiner Mannschaft.   
Da kam auch schon Mario auf die Brücke und brachte zwei Daten Kristalle mit. Bevor sie Zeit hatten den Inhalt zu prüfen erreichten sie die Nautilus und konnten somit die medizinische Betreuung für Eric veranlassen. Da das Schiff größer war hatte man dort eine kleine Krankenstation eingerichtet um eventuell Überlebende behandeln zu können. Es dauerte keine zehn Minuten bis der Arzt zurückkam mit guten Nachrichten.   
" Er wird leben. Seine Verletzungen sind zum größten Teil nur äusserlich und waren leicht zu behandeln. Meine einzige Sorge ist die Kopfverletzung. Hoffentlich bleiben geistig keine Schäden zurück. Genaueres erst wenn er aufwacht."   
Franziska war ehrlich erleichtert, doch dann erinnerte sie sich wieder an die Kristalle. Sie ging gemeinsam mit Mario in das Quartier des Capitan und spielte die Daten ab. Der erste Kristall war die Aufzeichnung der Schlacht gegen die Schatten und war für John Sheridan bestimmt. Es war schrecklich für die junge Frau das auf Babylon 5 gehörte jetzt alles noch einmal in Bildern zuerleben.   
Der zweite Kristall war die persönliche Aufzeichnung eines Minbari. Hier fand Franziska auch den Grund warum Eric überlebte. Dieser Minbari schuldete offenbar Eric sein Leben. Um sich nun zu revanchieren hatte er den verletzten, unbewussten Eric in die Kapsel gebracht, kurz bevor das Schiff explodierte.   
Es muss gewesen sein kurz nachdem der Funkkontakt zu Babylon 5 abgebrochen war. Ericsson hatte der Mannschaft den Befehl gegeben in die Rettungskapsel zu flüchten, da wurde das Schiff von einem harten Schlag getroffen. Einzelteile brachen vom Schiff und auch im Inneren wurde die White Star von kleinen Explosionen erschüttert. Einer der Träger auf der Brücke löste sich von der Decke und begrub zwei Minbari, sowie den Capitan unter sich. Der dritte Minbari eilte dort hin und erkannte das für seine beiden Mannschaftsmitglieder jede Hilfe zuspät kam. Doch Eric lebte noch. Ohne lange zu zögern holte der Minbari seinen Capitan unter dem Träger hervor und schleppte ihn von der Brücke weg um ihn in einen Überlebenskaspel zutragen. Als er die Brücke verliess nahm er noch die Aufzeichnung des Kampfes mit sich. Die zweite Aufzeichnung rührte von einem tragbaren Gerät her, das er kurz zuvor aktiviert hatte. Der Minbari brachte den Capitan in der Überlebenskapsel unter und dann endete die Übertragung mit seinen letzten Worten, wo er erklärte warum er das getan hatte.   
Soviel wie Mario und Franziska von der Aufzeichnung entnehmen konnten gab es zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits keine weiteren Überlebenden. Vermutlich hatte es der Minbari nicht mehr geschafft die andere Kapsel zu erreichen, bevor das Schiff endgültig auseinander brach. Nach dem Zustand zuurteilen explodierte der Maschineraum und riss das Schiff dann in Stücke.   
Franziska war aufgestanden und an eins der Fenster getreten. Sie starrte hinaus in das Dunkel des Alls. Längst befanden sich die beiden Schiffe auf dem Weg zum Hyberraumsprungtor. Jetzt wo sie ihre Mission erfüllt hatten, fragte sich jeder was aus den anderen geworden war. Gab es noch die Flotte bei Coriana 6 oder teilte sie längst das Schicksal dieser fünf White Starschiffe.   
Mario hatte in den letzten Stunden die Freundin aufmerksam beobachtet. Deutlich sah er die Veränderung an der jungen Frau. Aus der ehemaligen fröhlichen Freundin wurde in kurzer Zeit jemand sehr nachdenkliches und er wusste das er immer für sie da sein würde. Er wollte sich nicht abwenden, wenn Franziska hilfe brauchte.   
Jack, der Capitan der Nautilus nickte kurz zu Beiden und eilte dann zurück auf die Brücke, weil er spürte das die beiden Freunde einen Moment allein sein wollten.   
Nun stand Mario ebenfalls auf und trat neben die Freundin. Wortlos nahm er sie in den Arm und während ihr still Tränen die Wangen herab rollten. Erst nach einer ganzen Weile beruhigt sich Franziska und trocknete ihr Gesicht. Ein leises:" Danke.", flüsterte die junge Frau.   
Franziska wusste das sich viele Dinge verändern würde, doch um darüber nachzudenken blieb später noch Zeit. Im Moment gab es wichtigere Sachen.   
" Haben wir etwas von der Flotte gehört?", fragte sie ziemlich besorgt.   
Der Freund wünschte er könnte eine bessere Antwort geben, stattdessen schüttelte er nur mit dem Kopf und erklärte:" Der Funkkontakt brach schon vor Stunden ab. Wir können nur hoffen Sheridan hatte Erfolg."   
Entschlossen wandte sich Franziska um und lächelte als sie sagte:" Daran zweifel ich keine Minute."   
Etwas von der alten Franziska steckte also noch in ihr und Mario war froh darüber. Damit war noch nichts verloren und vielleicht konnte sie die Situation besser meistern als er im Moment dachte.   
Die junge Frau indessen erinnerte sich an ihre Pflichten.   
" Wir sollten auf unser Schiff zurückkehren, weil wir bald den Hyperraum erreicht haben werden."   
Die beiden verliessen währen dieser Worte das Quartier und strebten dem Shuttle zu. Dabei kamen sie auch an der provisorischen Krankenstation vorbei. Hier hielt der Freund Franziska auf und erklärte:" Ich kehre allein auf die Psi Omega zurück."   
" Aber.", wollte die junge Frau widersprechen.   
" Bleibe hier, bei Eric. Er wird dich brauchen sobald er aufwacht.", empfahl Mario der Freundin, wobei er mit dem Kopf zum Bett des Verletzten deutete.   
Den Grund verstehend war sie Mario gleichzeitig sehr dankbar und betrat ohne weitere Worte den Raum wo Eric lag. Mit einem Lächeln wandte sich Mario ab und folgte dem Gang der ihn zu Startrampe brachte. Das Lächeln verschwand auch nicht als er die Brücke seines Schiffes erreichte und die Psi Omega als erstes in den Hyperraum sprang. Sein Herz sagte ihm in diesem Moment genau das alles in Ordnung gehen würde. Niemand wusste was sie auf Babylon 5 erwartet, trotzdem war Mario in diesem Augenblick relativ zuversichtlich.
> 
> Ende
> 
> © 06.04.03


	2. Entscheidungen

**Babylon 5 - **

**Entscheidungen by Chris**  
**Ein Sequel zu Hoffnungslose Suche**

_Disclaimer: Alle Rechte gehören J. Michael Straczynski und der Babylon 5 Group_  
_Anmerkung des Autors: Diese Geschichte ist eine Ergänzung meiner früheren Geschichten. Es wurden bewußt nicht alle auftauchenden Fragen gelöst._  
_Spoiler: IV. Staffel von Babylon 5. Folgen ' Tyrannenmord ' und ' Das dritte Zeitalter'_

Der Flug nach Babylon 5 dauerte nicht mehr allzu lange. Sofort brachte man die beiden Verletzten ins Medleb. Für den Minbari war kaum noch medizinische Hilfe notwendig. Bei Eric hingegen sah es nicht gut aus. Der Ranger lag immer noch im Koma und sein Zustand verschlechterte sich.

Franziska war den ganzen Abend bei ihm geblieben bis Dr. Hobbs sie drängte zu gehen um sich auszuruhen. Wenig später kaum in ihrem Quartier angekommen legte sich Franziska auf ihr Bett und war bald danach eingeschlafen. Doch ihr Schlaf war unruhig. Alpträume plagten die junge Frau. Immer wieder tauchten Schattenschiffe in ihren Träumen auf. Das grauenvolle Geräusch des sterbenden Schiffes war in ihren Erinnerungen eingebrannt. Schlagartig weckte Franziska auf und starrte ihre Umgebung an. Dann erinnerte sie sich. Es war ihr Quartier. Als sie Geräusche aus dem anderen Raum hörte stand die junge Frau verwundert auf, zog sich etwas über und öffnete die Tür zum Hauptraum.

Auf der Couch saß zurückgelehnt Mario. Als er die Freundin entdeckte und ihren übernächtigten Ausdruck in den Augen sah, fragte er besorgt:" Bist du in Ordnung?"  
" Mir geht es gut.", lautete die Antwort und im gleichen Atemzug fragte Franziska." Was machst du eigentlich hier?"  
" Wir dachten du wolltest nicht allein sein.", erklärte Mario.  
Neugierig fragte die junge Frau:" Wer ist wir?"  
" Alex und ich..."

Wütend, das ihre Freunde sie plötzlich wie ein kleines Kind behandelten, unterbrach Franziska den Anderen.:" Ich habe früher keinen Aufpasser gebraucht und jetzt müsst ihr damit erst recht nicht anfangen."  
Der Freund verstand ihre Einwände, trotzdem versuchte er zuerklären:" Franziska es ist nicht so wie du denkst. Wir sorgen uns nur um dich. Die neue Situation in der du dich befindest..."  
" Geh.", unterbrach die White Rangerin den Freund. Sie wollte keinerlei Erklärung, einfach nur ihre Ruhe. Natürlich hatten ihre Freunde recht aber erst einmal mußte sie mit der Situation selbst klar kommen.

Mario schaute die junge Frau überrascht an und es lag ihm eine Entgegnung auf der Zunge. Doch dann wandte er sich wortlos dem Ausgang zu.  
Den verletzten Ausdruck in den Augen ihres Freundes sehend, rief sie ihm nach:" Mario. Es tut mir leid."  
Ihr Stellvertreter blickte sie wieder an und Franziska fügte erklärend noch hinzu:" Ich möchte einfach nur etwas Zeit allein verbringen, mir über einige Dinge Klarheit verschaffen."  
Verstehend nickte Mario und sagte:" Die neue Situation ist schwer für dich und in mir hast du einen Freund. Meine Gefühle für dich haben sich nicht geändert, werden es nie."  
" Das weiss ich Mario. Danke aber nun geh bitte!", bat sie sehr sanft.  
Mario kam dem nun nach, aber einen letzten sorgenvollen Blick auf die Freundin konnte er nicht lassen.

Kaum war Franziska allein, seufzte sie. Leider wusste sie was Mario meinte. Nur zu deutlich kannte sie die Abneigung der meisten Menschen gegen Telepathen. Viele hatten Angst vor ihnen. Da Franziska nun auch dazu gehörte, bestand die Möglichkeit das ihre alten Freunde sich aus eben diesen Gründen von ihr abwenden konnten. Mario wollte ihr damit zeigen das er nicht dazu gehören würde. Ebenso glaubte sie das Zack Allen oder Markus Cole immer noch zu ihr stehen würden.  
Alexander Bisset war ein Telepath der Stufe P12 und arbeitet im Auftrag seines Vaters Al Besters im Untergrund von Babylon 5. Seine Aufgabe war es eigentlich abtrünnige Telepathen aufzuspüren. Doch stattdessen setzte er seine Befugnisse ein um ihnen zu helfen. Seit langen schon war er mit Franziska und Mario befreundet.

Viele Informationen hatten sie ihm zu verdanken. Das letzte was er tun würde, wäre Franziska an das Psi Corps zuverraten. Doch er war nicht Franziskas wirkliches Problem, sondern Alex Vater der Psi Polizist. Jederzeit konnte Al Bester wieder auf der Station erscheinen. Sobald dieser Franziskas telepathischen Fähigkeiten mitbekommen würde, wäre es seine Aufgabe die junge Frau zum Psi Corps zubringen. Doch Franziska hatte soviel Pläne und wollte die Station Babylon 5 auf keinen Fall verlassen. Deshalb mußte sie so schnell wie möglich eine Lösung finden um sich Bester von Hals zu schaffen. Alsbald wurden ihre Überlegungen unterbrochen. Ein junger Mann vom Sicherheitsdienst meldete sich:" Sie wollten informiert werden wenn eine Nachricht von Corriana 6 eintrift."  
" Ja, natürlich.", bestätigte sie hoffnungsvoll.  
Auf dem Gesicht des jungen Beamten war ein Lächeln und die Erleichterung hörte man in seiner Stimme, als er berichtete:" Der Krieg ist vorbei. Die Schatten und auch die Vorlonen haben zusammen mit den Allerersten die Galaxie verlassenen. Wenn man den Berichten glauben darf gab es kaum Verluste."  
Franziska schenkte dem Beamten ebenfalls ein Lächeln und bedanke sich:" Das ist in der Tat eine gute Nachricht. "  
Gleich darauf wurde die Verbindung unterbrochen.

Die Anspannung der letzten Stunden fiel ab von der jungen Frau. Es kam ihr vor als ob ihr Herz von einer großen Last befreit war. Nun mußte nur noch Eric wieder gesund werden.  
Sobald wie möglich kehrte die junge Frau in die Krankenstation zurück um am Bett des Freundes zu wachen. Wenige Stunden später war die Flotte von Corriana 6 zurück und die ganze Station feierte den Sieg über die Schatten und Vorlonen. Franziska stand an der Treppe die hinab zum Zocolo führte. Sie beobachtete mit einem Hauch von Schwermut die ausgelassene Freude der Menschen und Außerirdischen. Nicht weit von ihr standen Delenn und Captain Sheridan. Ihnen sah man ebenfalls an wie glücklich sie waren. Der Zocolo war voller Emotionen. Da gab es keine Traurigkeit, keinen Schmerz, keine Verzweiflung, nur Erleichterung und Freude. Doch da war noch etwas anderes, schwach nur aber es war da. Besorgnis.

Eine Stimme, wie ein Flüstern schwebte zu Franziska. Erstaunt drehte sie sich um. In ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe war niemand der die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, deshalb blickte sich die junge Frau um. Etwas unterhalb ihres Standpunktes auf der linken Seite der Treppe stand eine kleine Gruppe von Menschen.  
Sie vermutete das Alex sie telepathisch gerufen hatte, doch sie täuschte sich. Etwas irritiert blickte Franziska die Männer neben Alex an. Sie hatte doch deutlich die Stimme gehört. Da niemand neben ihr war und die Musik, sowie die feierenden Menschen alle anderen Geräusche übertönte, wie hatte sie dann gehört:_' Franziska, Höre auf zu grübeln und komm herunter zu uns!'_  
Vielleicht hatte sie sich diese Worte aber auch nur eingebildet. Doch dann sah Franziska das Erstaunen im Gesicht von Zack Allen. Die Worte die sie gehört hat, waren nur Gedanken gewesen. Zacks Gedanken. Wie war das möglich? Das die schwarzhaarige Frau darauf reagiert hat, verwunderte Zack.  
Ein kleines zuerst zaghaftes Lächeln zeichnete sich auf Franziskas Gesicht ab. Das Lächeln wurde von den vier Männern erwidert, obwohl die junge Frau in diesem Moment nur Zack anschaute. Franziska konnte die Liebe und Freundschaft aller spüren. Obwohl der Raum voller Leute war, schien für einen Moment nur diese kleine Gruppe zu existieren.

Vorbehaltlos hatten Marcus, Zack und Mario vor längerer Zeit Alex akzeptiert obwohl er ein Telepath ist. Deshalb sollte Franziska die Freunde nicht von sich stoßen und sie ausschließen. Sie war nicht allein, das erkannte sie in diesem Augenblick. Plötzlich wußte sie, bei diesen Freunden wird es immer Vertrauen geben. Sicher, sie konnte Unsicherheit spüren aber gerade das machte die Freunde menschlich.  
Sie vergaß ihre Zweifel und lief die restlichen Stufen der Treppe hinab. Hier wurde sie von den vier Männern in den Arm genommen. Jeder zeigte ihr offen seine Gefühle. Eine Woche war inzwischen vergangen. Franziska saß wieder am Bett von Eric und hielt seine Hand, so wie jeden Tag, wobei sie an die Ereignisse der letzten Tage dachte.

Babylon 5 war von der Erde unter Quarantäne gestellt wurden und ausgerechnet Alfred Bester tauchte auf der Station auf um diese Hiobsbotschaft zu überbringen. Der Zweck seines eigentliches Besuches war ein ganz anderer. Er wollte nach Z'ha'dum dem Heimatplaneten der Schatten. Bevor jedoch die White Star dort ankam wurde der Planet von einem unbekannten Volk verlassen und zerstört, den Drakh wie sich später heraus stellte.

Kurz darauf hatte sich Franziska mit dem Psi Cop in der Nähe des Medleb getroffen. Gemeinsam hatten sie ein Arrangement getroffen womit vorerst beide Seiten zufrieden waren. Derzeit hatte Al Bester andere Probleme, die zu lösen es galt. Obwohl Franziska ihre Hilfe angeboten hatte glaubte Bester nicht wie sie das fertig bringen könnte. Trotzdem war die junge Frau fest entschlossen zu helfen.  
Außerdem da sie Bester im Moment nicht fürchten mußte entwickelte die junge Frau eigene Pläne. Der Krieg zwischen den Centauri und den Narn, sowie gegen die Schatten hatten ihr gezeigt das Informationen allein nicht ausreichten. Oft mußte man den Opfern helfen. Es war nicht in Franziskas Sinn das die White Ranger in Kämpfe eingriffen, deshalb auch der Name. Er sollte Neutralität und Frieden symbolisieren. Noch während die junge Frau nachdachte betrat Marcus in Begleitung eines weiteren Ranger die Krankenstation. Der ältere Ranger war Enrice Montoya, Franziskas Bruder. Der Captain der White Star 27 war seit vielen Jahren mit Eric befreundet gewesen. Deshalb hatte er Entil'za Delenn gebeten einige Tage auf Babylon 5 bleiben zu dürfen, da er sich nicht nur um Eric sorgte sondern auch um seine Schwester.

Er umarmte Franziska und fragte fürsorglich: " Wie geht es ihm?"  
Seine jüngere Schwester seufzte und entgegnete traurig:" Bis jetzt noch keine Änderung. Ich hoffe doch...", sie unterbrach sich und blickte erstaunt auf den Kranken.  
Es war nur minimal gewesen, ein Gefühl, doch irgend etwas hatte sich verändert. Mit ihren neuen Fähigkeiten als Telepathin kam Franziska noch nicht richtig zurecht. Sie las zwar nicht die Gedanken anderer aber oft konnte sie die Gefühle empfangen. Jetzt hatte sie geglaubt bei Eric eine Reaktion zu spüren.  
Es war keine Täuschung. Auf dem Monitor konnte man erkennen das sich die Gehirnströme des Patienten veränderten und auch die Hand, die Franziska hielt zuckte kurz. Marcus eilte sofort in den anderen Raum um Dr. Franklin zu holen.  
Trotzdem dauerte es noch eine ganze Weile bis der Ranger aufwachte. Langsam öffneten sich die Augen von Eric Ericsson. Er versuchte etwas zu sagen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Er war noch zuschwach und schlief wieder ein.  
Nur wenig später bestätigte Dr. Franklin das Eric auf dem Weg der Besserung war, was eine große Erleichterung bei Franziska, Marcus und Enrice auslöste. In den nächsten Tagen ging es langsam bergauf. Trotzdem waren die Wachphasen noch recht kurz. Immer wieder glitt Eric in den wohltuenden Schlaf.

Eine Woche später gegen 2 Uhr früh Erdstandartzeit wachte der Ranger wieder auf. Franziska saß an seinem Bett und ihr Kopf ruhte auf ihren Arm. Mit einer Hand hielt die junge Frau Erics Hand. Lange betrachtete er die schlafende Freundin heimlich. Er wußte zwar nicht wie lange er schon hier lag und warum. Es verwirrte ihn, besonders Franziskas Anwesenheit. Er konnte sich an kaum etwas erinnern. War da nicht ein Kampf gegen die Schatten gewesen? Plötzlich schreckte Franziska hoch und sah erfreut das Eric wach war. Sie wollte aufstehen und Dr. Franklin benachrichtigen.  
Der Ranger hingegen hielt ihre Hand fest und bat dann immer wieder stockend:" Beantworte mir nur eine Frage. Was tust du hier. Denn es gibt nur zwei Möglichkeiten, entweder ich lebe oder du bist tot."  
Unwillkürlich mußte Franziska lächeln. Sie strich über Erics Stirn und sagte:" Du bist am Leben."  
" Aber wieso?", es war mehr ein Flüstern als der Kranke verständnislos fragte.  
Sehr sanft antwortete Franziska:" Später, jetzt mußt du erst einmal wieder gesund werden."  
Obwohl Eric die Antwort nicht gefiel, gab er sich damit zufrieden, da er Franziska vertraute.  
Immer noch lag ihre Hand auf der Stirn des Rangers und vermittelte ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit. Obwohl Franziska dem Kranken erst die ganze Geschichte erzählen wollte, wenn er völlig gesund wäre, erfuhr Eric einiges von Mario.

Fassungslos darüber was Franziska und die Crew der beiden Schiffe riskiert hatten, denn wäre nur ein Schattenschiff bei Dorax 7 zurückgeblieben, die beiden Schiffe hätten keine Chance gegen die Feuerkraft der schwarzen Riesen gehabt. Deshalb wollte der Ranger Franziska darauf ansprechen. Doch dann entdeckte er die Melancholie der Freundin und begriff erst jetzt das ganze Ausmaß  
" Mario hat mir erzählt was dich meine Rettung gekostet hat." begann Eric.  
Franziska ließ ihn nicht weiter sprechen und sagte wütend:" Mario hatte keine Recht dir das zu erzählen."  
" Gib ihm nicht die Schuld. Es war mein Recht es zu wissen. Ich bin ihm dankbar." widersprach der Ranger. Dann sprach er weiter:" Und dir ebenfalls."  
Kopfschüttelnd verneinte die junge Frau und entgegnete:" Es war nicht mein Verdienst das du am Leben bist. Ein Mitglied deiner Crew hat dich gerettet."  
Daraufhin zeigte Franziska dem Ranger die Aufzeichnung des Minbari. Als Eric die Krankenstation verlassen durfte versammelte Franziska ihre Freunde in einem Raum und offenbarte ihnen ihre Pläne. Franziska hatte ihnen nun auch erklärt was es mit ihren telepathischen Fähigkeiten auf sich hatte. Sie konnte Gefühle wahrnehmen und spürte wenn jemand gezielt an sie dachte. Aber ansonsten konnte sie die Gedanken andere Leute völlig ausblenden. Sie hatte nicht vor ihre Fähigkeiten zu nutzen oder auszubauen, denn es gab Dinge dir ihr wichtiger waren.

Ihre Freunde und auch Captain Sheridan, sowie Delenn waren der Meinung das Franziska weiterhin geheimhalten sollte das sie eine Telepathin war. Denn man konnte nie wissen für was es einmal gut war. Da Eric bis zu seiner völligen Genesung den Rangern die unter Captain Sheridan im Befreiungskrieg gegen die Erde kämpften kaum von Nutzen war, begann er Franziska zu helfen wo er nur konnte. Er entlastete die junge Frau in vielen Bereichen und wurde bald unentbehrlich. Eric kehrte nicht zu den Rangern zurück. In Zukunft widmete er sich mit seiner ganzen Kraft dem Aufbau und der Leitung der White Ranger. Er sah darin eine Möglichkeit sein Leben was ihm der Minbari rettete sinnvoll zu nutzen. John Sheridan und Delenn akzeptierten diese Entscheidung und respektierte sie.

Ende

Copyright 03.02.2008


End file.
